2-Substituted-1,4-benzenediamine and physiologically compatible salts thereof may be useful as primary intermediates in oxidative hair color. For example, 2-methoxymethyl-1,4-benzenediamine and physiologically compatible salts thereof are useful as primary intermediates in oxidative hair color. A current process for synthesizing 2-methoxymethyl-1,4-benzenediamine may be accomplished as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,451 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,923. Such a process is illustrated by the following reaction scheme:

However, it is still desired to find alternative processes that reduce costs of manufacturing the desired product. As such, there still exists a need to utilize less expensive starting materials to arrive at the desired product.